1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to a method for providing ultraviolet avoidance information by an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent progress in information communication technology, semiconductor technology, etc., the breadth of distribution and use of various electronic apparatuses have been rapidly increasing. In particular, electronic apparatuses users can carry with them and use to perform communications have been recently developed.
An electronic apparatus may provide functions in addition to basic communication functions, such as an alarm, a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), email, a game, remote control using short-range communication, an image-capturing function using a digital camera mounted thereon, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and other similar functions.
Electronic apparatuses collect information required by users, measure various pieces of information related to the users, and provide various services by using the measured pieces of information. Due to recent user interest in personal health and information for maintaining health, electronic apparatuses are being developed to provide services which measure and provide various pieces of information related to health.
Information related to health may include ultraviolet information. When a user is exposed to ultraviolet light for a long time, the ultraviolet light may cause skin cancer, chloasma, wrinkles, a burn, etc., and thus may have a serious effect on the user's health. Accordingly, recently, the electronic apparatuses have been developed to provide information, such as an ultraviolet index etc., in order to prevent users from being exposed to ultraviolet light.
An electronic apparatus of the related art simply provides an ultraviolet index of a place where a user is located, or merely provides a notification according to the ultraviolet index. Accordingly, the electronic apparatus of the related art is problematic in that it cannot provide ultraviolet avoidance information which enables the user to more effectively avoid ultraviolet light. For example, the electronic apparatus of the related art is problematic in that it cannot provide each user with user-customized ultraviolet avoidance information.